100
by DancingWithRoses
Summary: This will be a collection of one-shots, drabbles, fluff and pointless things. There is no common theme and no common characters. Please enjoy!
1. Hello There

**100**

**Hello there!**

**This will be a collection of one-shots, drabbles, fluff and pointless things. There is no common theme and no common characters. Please enjoy!**

**Wait! First you might want to know how this all started… well its relatively simple… kinda. My cousins and I are very close and we like to bet. This is part of the bet. So, in as little time as possible I have to write 100 one-shots, drabbles, etc. of prompts given to me by other people. I have about 6 done and they'll be posted at different times, most likely as soon as I finish them and edit and stuff.**

**Now I need your help… I won't be able to reach 100 with just the people I know as not all of them have read Harry Potter so I need ideas. Please fill out the little thing below and put it in a review or PM. **

**Name:  
Prompt:  
Canon or non-canon:  
Character:**

**You don't have to use your real name. A prompt can be anything as long as it's not inappropriate (I'd like to keep this at a teen rating). **

**Please use characters not listed below (I'd like to get as far as possible before repeats):**

**-Hermione Granger  
-Alicia Spinnet  
-Lily Evans Potter  
-Dolores Umbridge  
-Fat Lady  
-Rubeus Hagrid  
-Dean Thomas  
-Luna Lovegood  
-Albus Dumbledore  
-Draco Malfoy**

**Love ya my readers!  
~DancingWithRoses**


	2. It All Started With a Chair

**AN: One-shot numero uno!**

**Title: It All Started With a Chair  
For: Alexis  
Prompt: Chair  
Canon or non-canon: non-canon  
Character: Hermione Granger**

*****

It all started with a chair.

Funnily enough, those same six words start a movie about teenage pregnancy. Not that either of them would let it get that far. But that cold, hard-backed chair was the start of this all. Or maybe it was Neville's fault. But I couldn't blame him. Not when he was scared half to death at the mere thought of the Potions Master. But either way Snape's chair was ruined as her perfect Melting Potion spilt over it.

So here she was in detention, scrubbing cauldrons for the Bat of the Dungeons, as Snape stared at her over the papers he was supposedly grading.

That's enough, Miss Granger," he drawled in that eerily low voice of his as he stood.

Hermione looked from the two cauldrons she had cleaned to the eight she had left to do to the slowly approaching Potions Master. "But sir," she protested half-heartedly. "I have eight left to clean," she said nervously. He moved closer until finally he stood towering over her.

"I said that is quite enough, Miss Granger," he breathed into her ear, his voice silky smooth.

And he bent and kissed her.

A battle of tongues ensued. As they both fought for dominance, Hermione gave in and found her hands snaking into Snape's hair as his roamed her body. Finally they broke apart, gasping for breath.

"Miss Granger, it looks as if we'll have to suspend your detention to a later date. Tomorrow, my office, after dinner." He swept away robes billowing.

Hermione smiled and took the steps to Gryffindor Tower two at a time. She'd have to thank Neville later.

After all, it all started with a chair.

*****

**Finite! There you are… please review! A few of the people who have read this have been totally disgusted. (*cough*Nicole*cough*Sarah*cough*Ali*cough*) **

**~DancingWithRoses**


	3. Time at the Cabin

**AN: This is exactly drabble size… 100 words from the first set of stars to the second.**

**Title: Time at the Cabin  
For: Heidi  
Prompt: cabin  
Canon or non-canon: non-canon  
Character: Alicia Spinnet**

*********

She loved their time at the cabin. The mountains, the woods, the nature. Somehow it represented everything. He was, she was, they were.

Rough but gentle. Dark but colorful. Not always pretty but beautiful. Always changing, growing. Loud and quiet, strong and weak.

As she collected fire wood, he came up behind her and swept her into and embrace, kissing her passionately. When they broke apart he had only six words for her.

"I love you Alicia Spinnet-Weasley."

And she had six for him:

"I love you too Fred Weasley."

Yes her time at the cabin was always her favorite.

*********

**2 down 100 to go… Please review and let me know I'm not insane!**

**~DancingWithRoses**


	4. I Didn't Say Yes!

**Title: I Didn't Say Yes!  
For: Erin  
Prompt: towel  
Canon or non-canon: canon  
Character: Lily Evans Potter**

*********

"Remind me again why Padfoot is throwing a _4__th__ of July_ picnic?" Lily asked James as she charmed her braids to be red white and blue.

"Because he's Padfoot and doesn't realise it's a purely American holiday." James and Lily slowly gathered the things they would neeed, James complaining as they packed their contribution to the picnic ("Why can't we just use the food charm Carso taught us in seventh year?")

Finally they left their cottage for the lake where Sirius was throwing this bash. On the way out, James grabbed a ratty old towel.

"Why do you need that James?"

He just kissed Lily's hand and pushed her out the door to the end of their Anti-Apparition wards.

***

The party/picnic was great. Despite it being an American holiday most of Wizarding Britain seemed to be there and that was a Sirius accomplishment. Or so said Sirius.

James stood on the pavement section of the beach, grilling hot dogs with Moony while Padfoot and Wormtail entertained their dates a few feet away. Lily walked up to James dripping wet, still fully clothed and looking murderous. She asked him for a towel and James arched an eyebrow.

"Alice ad Frank threw me in. Now give me a bloody towel!" she shouted as the offending Alice and Frank walked up behind Lily, Frank's arm around Alice's small waist. James smirked and tossed her the ratty towel from the top of their pile of things.

"Here ya go."

"What the hell is this?"

"Oooh, testy," Alice muttered.

"I heard that Alice Young!"

"Just use the towel Lils," Sirius told her.

"Don't call me that Black!" she snapped but unrolled the towel. She vaguely noticed James taking out his wand but she mostly concentrated on the tiny glittering object that had fallen from the towel and seemed to bounce along the ground in slow motion, emitting a small clink each time it hit the ground.

James picked it up and held his wand to his throat. "Attention, attention please," his voice boomed and everyone quieted. He turned to Lily, getting on one knee and offering the ring to her. She stood there petrified and shivering in her wet clothes. "Lily Rose Evans, I've loved you since the day we met, the day you first called me an arrogant toerag…" this elicited laughter from the crowd and Lily relaxed a bit. "Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Cheers erupted from the crowd and as people began to shout their congratulations and swarm James, the scene developed in Lily's mind like she was watching a film at the cinema.

"Wait!" she shouted and everyone turned to her. "I haven't said yes." James smile dropped instantly and he turned away, blushing scarlet and mumbling something about moving.

"Yes."

***

That night they watched the fireworks throw patterns across the lake's surface from underneath a ratty towel.

*********

**So there's number three… Review if you liked, hated, wanted to submit a prompt or anything really… I just like reviews.**

**~DancingWithRoses**


	5. Grounded

**Title: Grounded  
For: Grace  
Prompt: Mr. Curcio  
Canon or non-canon: non-canon  
Character: Dolores Umbridge**

*********

Dolores Umbridge was in quite a good mood. Sure Dumbledore was still Headmaster but she had just sacked Trelawney and she was sure _her_ Cornelius wouldn't let Dumbledore keep his title much longer. It would be hers before the year was out.

"Curcio!" she heard an authoritve voice shout. She hurried towards the shout. If she caught someone using an Unforgivable under Dumbledore's administration he would be out of the job before midnight.

Turning the corner she was to be disappointed. Professor Snape was busily reprimanding two students, _without _use of the Torture Curse. Maybe she could spread the rumor anyway. It was believable enough, as these two currently out of uniform students were the bane of her and she suspected the rest of the staff's existence. Most of the classes they were in just so happened to run amuck and they always seemed to be in detention.

Artemis and Apollo Curcio were twins. She was a seventh year Gryffindor, he a seventh year Slytherin. Artemis was striking with her long blonde hair, delicate figure and hawk-like obsidian eyes. Apollo couldn't look less like the god of the son he was named for. His midnight black hair was long in the front and short and choppy in the back. Many considered him emo. His eyes, unlike his sister's, were a bright yellow that was somehow quite attractive. They were both quite pale and exceptionally long. Currently, Artemis wore a flight attendant's uniform in blood red and Apollo all black with a few chains.

"Hem, hem," Dolores coughed and the trio turned to look, or glare, at her.

"Perhaps would should continue this in my office?" Snape asked, turning towards the two students who nodded wordlessly.

As they turned to walk away, "Hem, hem."

Dolores wanted to see these to get punished. They were far worse than the Weasley twins with their excessive pranks or even Harry Potter with his so-called warnings of the Dark Lord returning. They just refused to listen to her.

"Would you like to join us, Dolores?" Snape said in a very fake, very forced pleasant tone. She nodded and followed Snape to his dungeon office.

Once the students were seated, with Snape leering over them, the questioning began.

"Why are you not in Charms?" Snape drawled.

"Because we don't want to be," Apollo answered with an amazing amount of cheek.

"Detention," Snape said.

"But we have a pass from Uncle Filius," Artemis said, smirking and holding up a piece of parchment. Snape looked skeptical as he examined the parchment. Finally he sighed and handed it back to Artemis.

"Uncle Filius?" Dolores questioned. As far as she knew, the Charms Professor had no living relations. The trio ignored her.

"And I suppose you have an excuse for being out of uniform as well?"

"You know us too well," was Artemis' answer as Apollo smirked and said, "Aunt Minerva," while holding up anther parchment.

"That's it! I'm calling your mother," Snape said, exasperated in a very out of character way. NO sooner than Severus had sent off a hawk shaped Patronus, Xiomara Hooch appeared in the doorway.

"What have you two done now? I get a Patronus from your father in the middle of helping Poppy with a student saying I must get to his office immeadiately," Hooch ranted. Dolores heard nothing past 'father'.

"Father?" she asked rather meekly. Hooch stopped ranting abruptly as Dolores made her prescence known. Artemis rose from her seat, put her arms around Snape and kissed his cheek. Apollo simultaneously did the same to Hooch.

"Yes, surely you must have known they were our parents?" Artemis said.

Dolores' eyes rolled back into her head and she dropped to the ground.

"Think she's really out?" Apollo asked.

"Cold," Artemis and Hooch said together.

"Now both of you go get changed and get to class," Snape told his children. "Both of those passes were forged."

"Dang it. How'd you know?" Artemis asked and received a stern glare from her mother.

'Filius only ever writes in blur or red ink and Minerva never dots her 'I's. Now go."

"But dad," she whined.

"Go."

*

Severus wasn't surprised when, later that day, he was called to the Headmaster's office.

"Cockroach clusters," he told the gargoyle and it jumped aside. He climbed the stairs and greeted the headmaster with his usual lack of energy or enthusiasm.

"Severus, what's this I hear about you using the Cruciatus on students?" Albus asked him over the highly unorganized cherry wood desk.

Severus nearly choked trying to hold back laughter. "the Toad must have heard me wrong. After all, my children chose their last name, I did not."

The two men laughed as Severus accepted his first and last lemon drop from Albus. Mr. and Miss Curcio were definitely being grounded this weekend.

**Mr. Curcio is my cousin's neighbor and when she gave me that as her prompt I got so excited. This idea came like right away.** **Keep reviewing with suggestions!**

**~Gabby Rose**


	6. Madeline Antoinette

**Title: Madeline Antoinette**

**Name: Tracy**

**Prompt: Democrat**

**Canon or Non-canon: Canon**

**Character: The Fat Lady**

*********

"Democrat. That charm Flitwick showed us was awesome!"

"Democrat. Let's go hang by the lake."

"Sure but let's find Alicia first. She'll want to come."

"Did you hear- Democrat- did you hear what they're saying about Malfoy and Professor Moody?"

"Yeah. Moody turned Malfoy into a ferret. Heard it from a 'Puff who was with Diggory when it happened."

"Democrat. I can't believe how much homework Snape assigned us! A four foot essay on the magical properties of Basilisk venom! We don't even deal with that and we're N.E.W.T. students! There's only one use for Basilisk venom if you can even get-"

These were bits and pieces of what she heres everyday as she swings to and fro, opening for people who don't even bother to learn her name!

The Fat Lady. That's what they called her!

Her name was Madeline Antoinette, thank you very much!

*********

**There you have it! Another coming soon! Like as soon as I can post it!**

**Don't forget to review to leave your prompts! I have quite a few but my friends are starting to look at me like I'm insane! Remember to use characters that I haven't already! Just copy and paste the thingy at the top!**

**TaTaForNow!  
~DancingWithRoses**


	7. His School

**Title: His School**

**Name: Nicole**

**Prompt: school**

**Canon or Non-canon: Canon**

**Character: Hagrid**

*********

Hagrid fought as his school fell down around him in ruins. Yes he had been expelled but Dumbledore has allowed him back as a staff member after his father died.

He lived here.

He cared for people here.

He loved people here.

He had a job.

He made his life.

He learned, even if he wasn't a student.

And he wasn't about to sit back and watched as it tumbled.

Hogwarts was _his _school.

*********

**Okay there you go... it's insanely short... not even drabble length but I quite like it.**

**94 to go and I don't have nearly enough prompts!**

**TaTaForNow!**

**~DancingWithRoses**


	8. Don't Matter If You're Black or White

**Title: Don't Matter If You're Black Or White**

**Name:Sarah**

**Prompt: iPod**

**Canon or Non-canon: Canon**

**Character: Dean Thomas**

*********

Dean watched as his child fooled with a Muggle contraption. He was glad that his child would have the best of both worlds, Muggle and Wizarding. He wished he had more of both in his life, especially his during his life as a seventh year.

Oh, who was he kidding! What seventh year? He hadn't had one.

Just walking into King's Cross in Muggle London had been bad and he'd been sent on the run. For EIGHT months! His parents were killed. Dirk Cresswell, Ted Tonks, his companions, the adults who had kept him grounded on the one, who had made sure he'd survived. They had been killed!

But the worst day, the absolute worst, had been his birthday. He had been captured, Ted and Dirk having died the day before. He was in Malfoy Manor, at least that's what he believed. And that man. That masked man had come for him, had tortured him, had taken him. He hated himself for it! How could he have been so stupid to not realize the taboo! Then Ted and Dirk wouldn't be dead and today wouldn't be the 20th anniversary of him losing his virginity to a man he didn't even know, that he knew didn't give a damn if he had died on the basement floor after everything that had happened. He owed Penelope Clearwater his life.

Maybe if Harry had just died...

NO! He couldn't think that! That would just make things worse.

"Happy 38th Birthday, Daddy! Now listen to your new iPod!"

Dean smiled at his child. "Sure. What song should I listen to?"

"Something by Michael Jackson. It's all on there."

Dean scrolled through the songs. Finally he just hit shuffle.

_I Took My Baby  
On A Saturday Bang  
Boy Is That Girl With You  
Yes We're One And The Same_

_Now I Believe In Miracles  
And A Miracle  
Has Happened Tonight_

_But, If  
You're Thinkin'  
About My Baby  
It Don't Matter If You're  
Black Or White_

Dean relaxed a bit with the music but his mind was still racing with thoughts about the war. He had fought. He has _killed. _His first murder had been of a Death Eater but then a stray curse of his had hit someone else and the result had been fatal due to its previous collision with another jet of light. Sure the person had been a Slytherin, had been fighting for the Dark but whoever it was was still _innocent_, still a student. How sick was that? The only thing he could recall was the person's house and which side they were fighting for! He didn't even know who it was! At least the Death Eater he had killed had been identified as his attacker from Malfoy Manor.

Now his mind was on a different track completely. Had he enjoyed that man's death? Had he thought it revenge? He was sick! Sick and twisted! The whole world was sick and twisted! Damn blood status! Damn these predjudices! It's stupid! It never would've happened if everybody just got along.

_See, It's Not About Races  
Just Places  
Faces  
Where Your Blood  
Comes From  
Is Where Your Space Is  
I've Seen The Bright  
Get Duller  
I'm Not Going To Spend  
My Life Being A Color_

For once, Dean Thomas agreed with pop culture.

*********

**Love that song. Sorry that I skipped through most of it. I had to! Prompts are appreciated!**

**TaTaForNow**

**~DancingWithRoses**


End file.
